


Cayde-6 || Destiny || GN!Reader

by WENDlGO



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: For my friend since she rlly likes Cayde-6, Gen, MuffMuff Writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENDlGO/pseuds/WENDlGO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigglesnort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cayde-6 || Destiny || GN!Reader

"Hey, Cayde," You started, a bit shy because of the question you were about to ask, "What is it?" The Exo asked. His hands were rested on his tan map but his direction was towards you, "I-I... Uh..." You awkwardly cleared your throat, your eyes looking off to the side as a blush rose to your cheeks, "I have a q-question..."

Cayde hummed in acknowledgement as he motioned with his hand for you to continue. "You know how you're an Exo? I was wondering if... Like..." Cayde turned his full body to you, to show he was interested and that you had his attention one-hundred percent. "No need to be shy, Guardian. I've been asked many questions before, so just say it." He comforted as he patted your shoulder. "I was wondering if you have, like... A /thing/?" Your voice went quiet as you reached your sentences peek, but Cayde still heard. "A 'thing'?" He repeated, his robot-like voice holding confusion.

"Yeah, a... A 'thing'!" You spoke once more, your gaze looking at everything but him. Cayde let out a noise, which sounded like a sigh, as he looked back to his map, "Listen, Guardian, you're going to have to be more specific than that."

You swallowed nervously and fidgeted in your spot, "Right, right." You mumbled. While you were having a mental battle with yourself another guardian walked up to Cayde, turning in a mission he just delt with. "Thanks, Guardian." Cayde said with a nod of his head. The guardian, an Awoken male, smiled in response, "No problem, Caydie! I'm always happy to do missions for you!" The male wiggled his eyebrows as he nudged the Exo. "Flirting won't get you Vanguard reputation." Replied Cayde with a chuckle.

The male laughed and patted Cayde's back before his gaze fell upon you, "Oh, hello!" He said with an excited wave. You, who was broken out of their thoughts, waved back, a smile on your face. "Hey." The male walked around Cayde and towards you, "I'm Vince! Are you turning in a mission to Caydie, too?" He asked with a curious brow. You chuckled nervously and was about to speak but Cayde beat you to it, "No, they were going to ask me a question but chickened out."

Giving Cayde a playful glare, you quickly covered up for yourself, "I didn't 'chicken out'! I just- I don't know how to ask this question!"

The male smiled as he leaned in to your ear, "I can ask for you if you want me to!" He whisper-shouted. You looked at him wearily but soon gave in and whispered your question into his blue ear.

A snort, followed then by a howl of laughter, could be heard as you finished whispering. "Y-Y-You want to kn-know that?!" Vince said as he he,d his stomach from laughing, "I-I have to ask him this!" He continued as he tried to catch his breath. "C-!" A few more laughs came out of him, "Cayde, I have something to ask you!"

You were standing awkwardly in the background, your face, that held much regret, was red with embarrassment. "V-Vince, you don't have to-!" You tried to reason but the male completely ignored you. "Cayde, buddy, this is a serious question." Vince said, his voice was no longer filled with laughter but held a deep tone to it. Cayde, who finally looked at the two again, spoke, "What?"

Vince leaned close to his friends' face and whispered, "Do you have a robo-dick?" He asked in a serious tone. Cayde moved back a bit, his metal features looking to be confused as his mouth opened a bit, showing the orange light that was held captive in his throat. "I... What?"

Vince toppled over on his hands and knees with laughter, "I-I can't! This is- This is too much!" His voice cried out. Ikora, who was talking to a Warlock, suddenly choked on air. The Warlock was quick to come to her aid, "I-Ikora!" They cried out as said woman was suddenly choking on laughter. Zavala, who was just watching everyone, rolled his eyes, 'Idiots.' He mumbled in his head.

You stood awkwardly in the background, your hands covering your face as you plot your fellow Hunter's demise. 'He is so going to die by my hands if the Fallen don't get him first!' You swore to yourself.


End file.
